Escuchar y observar
by Elenear28
Summary: Takeru necesita ser escuchado y Ken es muy bueno para eso. Regalo para Mie Ame para el Intercambio Navideño de Drabbles de Proyecto 1-8


**Disclaimer: Digimon no me pertenece. Para el Intercambio Navideño de Drabbles de Proyecto 1-8. Regalo para Mie Ame ¡feliz navidad!**

Esto fue lo propuesto:

 **Frase:** _"Escuchar es una de las cosas más difíciles del mundo. Faltan clases de aprender a escuchar y nos sobran horas de matemáticas." El Chico de las Estrellas. Chris Pueyo._

 **Género:** Romance, Amistad, Familia

 **Pareja/Personaje:** Ken, Kenkeru (KenxTakeru), Yamato

* * *

 **Escuchar y observar**

Takeru pateó la bola de nieve, con suficiente fuerza para hacerla elevarse unos cuantos centímetros del suelo y estrellarse, con un golpe, contra uno de los laterales de un buzón de correo azul, o al menos eso recordaba Ken, la nevada la noche anterior había sido tan intensa que el buzón, como todo lo demás, estaba cubierto por una capa blanca de un par de centímetros de densidad, así que lo que se veía era su forma, una silueta que recordaba a un niño disfrazándose de un fantasma utilizando una sábana con agujeros.

Ver a Takeru molesto, si bien no era lo usual, tampoco era precisamente una novedad. El mismo Ken había sido el blanco de esa ira en algún momento y la verdad era que, en honor a eso, no envidiaba a la persona que ahora le habían provocado.

Se lo pensó, solo un segundo, antes de girar el cuello en ambas direcciones y cruzar la calle, ignorando el paso peatonal que se encontraba media cuadra más adelante. Un motociclista tocó la bocina, haciendo que Takeru levantara la mirada, justo a tiempo para ver a Ken subiéndose a la acera, a su lado. Su ceño se alisó un poco, aunque no llegó a desaparecer.

―¿Pasa algo malo? ―dijo a modo de saludo.

La pequeña V entre las cejas de Takeru resultó evidente

―Cancelaron el vuelo de Yamato.

―Oh…

―La nevada y todo eso― dijo encogiéndose de hombros, como si no fuera la gran cosa.

―Y con lo emocionado que estabas... ¿Cuánto había pasado desde la última vez que vino?

En realidad, Ken no necesitaba preguntarlo. Había escuchado, escuchado de verdad, a Takeru cada vez que soltaba la importancia de esta visita de su hermano. Había pasado casi un año desde la última vez que había podido volver a Japón y ni Takeru ni nadie más podía culparlo, después de todo, resultaba sumamente costoso el comprar un tiquete de Estados Unidos a Japón y era aún más costoso cuando se trataba de un vuelo redondo.

Yamato se había ganado una beca y gracias a eso, ahora formaba parte de un programa de formación sumamente prestigioso en aeronáutica o algo por el estilo. Lo cierto era que Takeru no sabía explicarlo muy bien y Ken y Yamato no eran tan amigos como para que él mismo se lo contara.

Sin embargo, Ken era lo suficientemente sensible como para darse cuenta de que el atraso en el vuelo de Yamato no era lo único que había sacado de sus casillas a Takeru.

Le dio una sonrisa tímida y lo convenció de acompañarlo a tomar un café. Un poco reticente, Takeru aceptó.

El interior del café suponía un cambio bienvenido, pasar del aire gélido a las cálidas ondas que venían desde el radiador. Se sentaron, uno frente al otro. Ordenaron y Ken esperó, con paciencia, a que Takeru se abriera a él.

Le contó unas cuantas cosas, sobre el cachorro que sus padres habían decidido adoptar ahora que él se iba a la universidad, después de todo, sería la primera vez en más de veinte años en que tendrían el nido vacío. También le contó sobre la pesadilla que había resultado el ver cuartos y apartamentos y sobre como la primera vez que había lavado su propia ropa, practicando para cuando se fuera de casa, había acabado, de alguna manera, con un montón de calzoncillos de color rosa debido a una media traidora que se había colado entre la ropa blanca.

Y, tal y como lo esperaba, sus inocuas historias obraron el milagro y Takeru empezó a contarle cosas también.

De cómo sus padres, reunidos en la misma ciudad a causa de la llegada de Yamato, se las habían arreglado para protagonizar otra de sus épicas peleas. De lo preocupado que se encontraba porque aún no recibía noticias de la beca complementaria que había solicitado para su propio ingreso a la universidad. De cómo Hikari, su mejor amiga, había entrado en otra de sus facetas meditabundas y circunspectas…

Pasaron veinte, treinta y luego cuarenta minutos, que rápidamente se convirtieron en una hora. Y Takeru continuó hablando.

Era evidente que no esperaba que Ken le aconsejara o resolviera sus problemas. Después de todo ¿qué podía hacer con la relación de sus padres? ¿Cómo conseguir que mejorara el clima y Yamato pudiera volar? ¿Qué hacer con Hikari? ¿O con la beca?

Aun así, al final, Takeru consiguió esbozar una sonrisa, esta vez una verdadera.

―Gracias― dijo mientras envolvía sus dedos alrededor de la taza de café.

―No he hecho nada en especial― señaló Ken, ruborizándose por el fervor que había empleado Takeru en esa única palabra.

―Escuchar― dijo Takeru, empleando el tono de quien cita a alguien―, es una de las cosas más difíciles del mundo. Faltan clases para aprender a escuchar y nos sobran horas de matemáticas.

Ken enarcó una ceja oscura.

―Es muy profundo. ¿Es tuya?

Takeru negó, aun sonriendo.

―Es de un libro que leí hace poco. Recuérdame pasártelo. ¿Si?

Ken asintió.

Takeru extendió la mano por encima de la mesa y le dio un suave apretón a la de Ken, que reprimió un estremecimiento y sintió como sus mejillas se calentaban un poco, pero se las arregló para sonreír como si no pasara nada. Después de todo, ya estaba acostumbrado a hacer siempre lo mismo, al menos cuando se trataba de Takeru.

―¿Todo anda bien? ―preguntó Takeru, curioso.

Ken sonrió, asegurándose de imprimirle un poco más de convencimiento a su reacción.

―Perfectamente― mintió, mientras alzaba su taza y daba un largo sorbo, con la esperanza de que, si Takeru llegaba a preguntar por su sonrojo, siempre pudiera echarle la culpa al calor del café.

No fue sino hasta que el líquido descendió por su garganta que se dio cuenta de que su treta no había funcionado, porque había pasado tanto tiempo que el café ya se encontraba frío.

Takeru le sonrió, tranquilo, y Ken nunca supo si había logrado ver a través de él. Después de todo, Ken era bueno para escuchar, pero ¿Takeru? Ken nunca había conocido a nadie que pudiese ver con tanta atención.

Y en el fondo, eso le aterrorizaba. Porque estaba seguro de que, si le veía con suficiente atención, Takeru descubriría lo que él sentía.

* * *

 **¡Feliz Navidad atrasada y Feliz Año Nuevo adelantado, Mie Ame!**

 **HikariCaelum me convenció de apuntarme en este intercambio y conseguí dejar mi propuesta ya al filo. Me encantó la tuya desde el momento en que puse mis ojos en ella y como soy cruel, decidí darle un poco de amor no correspondido a Ken, pero quien sabe, tal vez la suerte le sonría en un futuro.**

 **Espero que hayas tenido unas maravillosas fiestas y que el 2018 esté lleno de cosas geniales para ti.**

 **Un abrazo, E.**


End file.
